


Desembaraço

by carolss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Então só damas perfeitas que usam roupas refinadas e ficam dentro de casa o tempo todo tocando piano tem a permissão de ter cabelos longos ?”





	Desembaraço

“Para de se mexer, eu preciso acabar de pentear se não você vai ter que acabar cortando ” Hungria disse pela terceira vez após ter começado a árdua tarefa de desembaraçar os longos cabelos prateados de Prussia após a batalha daquele dia.

Prussia grunhiu algo inteligível, Hungria decidiu ignorá-la.

“Honestamente, eu não sei porque você decidiu deixar crescer tanto, o seu corte antigo era bem mais prático pro campo de batalha”

“Então só damas perfeitas que usam roupas refinadas e ficam dentro de casa o tempo todo tocando piano tem a permissão de ter cabelos longos ?”

“Então Austria foi o motivo ?”

“Não. Talvez. Cala a boca”

Hungria sorria e correu seus dedos pelos longos fios prateados.

“Eu gostava do seu corte antigo também, mas eu tenho que admitir que esse é um pouco mais belo”

“Obrigada” Prussia disse sentindo suas bochechas corarem um pouco.

“Mas eu ainda acho que se você quer ter um cabelo longo você devia passar a cuidar dele melhor, talvez prender ele com um laço antes de lutar”

“Um laço ? Ha ha. Continue sonhando princesa”


End file.
